


The Kitten and The Wolf

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [12]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A little Gory, Biting, Blood, Chasing, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Biting, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Snarling, Vaginal Sex, but also she came looking for him so I mean, he literally chases her through the sewers like such an asshole, huge cock, pinning down, shoutout to anyone who catches the BBC Sherlock reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Someone comes searching for Pennywise in his sewers and after some "playful" chasing, he fucks her silly.





	The Kitten and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more clown porn! @BeepBeepTimeToFloat

Her heart was pounding in her chest, fear oozing out of her pores like the sweat that coated her forehead. This was a bad fucking idea. She had come this far, though, and there was no turning back now. As she reached the end of another tunnel, she pulled a can of spray paint out of her bag and made an arrow on the wall. If she was going to go adventuring in the sewers in search of an urban legend, she was going to make sure she didn't get lost. 

The smell was overwhelming, and even the bandana she kept tied around her nose and mouth did little to stifle it. Her boots were coated in grime and the gray water that flowed through the tunnels; she wasn't sure how much farther she could go. It had been hours since she first entered the sewers, and she still had yet to see anything suspicious. She was just the slightest bit disappointed. All the planning and researching appeared to have been for nothing. The only things down here were rats and floating turds.

"Fucking lame," she huffed, shoving the spray paint back into her bag and running a hand through her hair. 

A faint laugh made her jump, and she squinted her eyes to see further down the dark pathway. There appeared to be something moving, but she couldn't make it out what it was. She scrambled for her flashlight and flicked it on, aiming at the mystery object. It was a red balloon, floating slowly down the tunnel towards her. She was frozen, feet cemented to the ground as she watched it get closer until it was right in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat, waiting for something to happen. The moment she relaxed even the slightest bit, it popped, making her ears ring from the loud noise. 

She gasped and backed up, eyes wide. There was another giggle in the distance, but loud enough for her to realize that it was closer than before. It was time to go. She spun around and walked quickly back the way she came, scanning the walls with her flashlight to look for the arrows she painted. Her feet carried her farther and farther until she realized that they were gone, and she had gone deeper into the sewers than she had before. She turned around again, ready to backtrack, but was met with a grid of iron bars, sealing her off from the previous tunnel she was in. 

"Oh, fuck!" she breathed, feeling her nerves making her hands shake. No, she had to keep it together. If she didn't, she was dead. She looked back down the tunnel in front of her and began walking through it, determined to find her way out. There was a dead end, and scrawled on the wall in what looked like the red spray paint she was using were the words 'Come and Play'. To her right, the sound of something scraping along the metal walls echoed and screeched, hurting her ears. A shadow appeared, tall and daunting, and she could see a hand with long, black claws scratching along the wall. She didn't stay around to see anything else, and took off to the left. Another loud laugh followed her. 

Completely disoriented, she frantically searched for somewhere to hide, somewhere that could potentially lead her to an exit. She came upon two paths, both ominous-looking. Behind her, she could hear whatever that thing was splashing through the water towards her, and knew she had to make a decision quickly. She went to the right again, but it sounded like it was right on top of her. Hot breath panted down her neck and she nearly screamed, daring to look over her shoulder. 

There was nothing there, no monster getting ready to devour her, no claws on the metal, no laughing. It was as if she was alone in the tunnels again. For a moment, she was sure that she had to have imagined the entire thing; it was some kind of hallucination from all the noxious fumes coming from the water. Then she felt something cold and wet gripping her ankle. She looked down and saw a large, gloved hand holding her in place while the black claws reemerged to dig into her boot. Screaming, she jerked her foot away and stumbled backward, landing in the sewage. She scrambled and scurried back on her elbows as a body rose out of the water. His hair was stuck to his large head and he towered over her, a grin on his face.

"Are you lost, little girl?" he asked, voice like gravel. Her entire body was soaked and she struggled to lift herself from the water, each time slipping on the slick ground. 

"Y-You stay back!" she yelled, earning a laugh from him. His long legs inched closer and closer to her while he cackled, claws sprouting from all his fingers now. Down in the water, she slipped a pocket knife out of her jeans and readied it, waiting for an opportunity to strike. He pounced on her like a cat, but she brought her weapon up as he did and drove up through his mouth, the blade visible where it cut his tongue. He growled and rolled off her, giving her the chance to get up and run in the other direction. 

She didn't care where she went, so long as it was far away from that thing. Was it a clown? It sure looked like one. That was what everyone said; a clown lived in the sewers of Derry and ate children. It couldn't be, though. It was just a story. She reminded herself that the story was good enough to get her here, and make her spend a whole day down in the stinky tunnels searching for him. Now that she found him, she wished she'd stayed home.   
Blood churned in her ears as she rounded corner after corner, desperately seeking a way out. Little did she know that he was manipulating every path, every tunnel, every opening so that she was running towards him instead of away. She would hear his laugh and run in the opposite direction only for him to make her hear it coming from that way, too.b Finally, she saw a literal light at the end of the tunnel, and bolted to it. As she got closer, she heard the sound of running water and thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd found the way to The Barrens. When she saw where she actually was, her heart froze. In front of her was an enormous cistern, and in the center of it was a pile of what looked like children's toys that reached all the way up to the high ceiling. Embedded within it was a stage with the words "Pennywise The Dancing Clown" painted on the side. She backed up slowly away from the entrance, but banged into something solid behind her. Turning around, she saw she was face-to-face with the clown, whose wild eyes and vicious grin made her blood run cold.

"Hello again," he smirked, giving her a shove. She fell, arms flailing, right out of the tunnel onto the hard concrete below. Everything ached and her eyes swirled in her head as she tried to see straight. One thing was clear: the clown was climbing down the tunnel and walking right up to her. She willed herself to get up and run, but her muscles had other plans. 

"Our little game was fun, kitten, but Daddy's had enough now!" he chuckled, stalking towards her with his claws drawn out. This time she had no weapon to use, and swallowed thickly as he approached.

"Oh, were you looking for this?" he asked, and she watched in horror as he began coughing and gagging until her knife came flying out of his mouth, bent and warped. She wanted to scream, but her throat was dry. Tears streamed down her face as she came to the realization that this was her end, and little whimpers escaped her mouth. He laughed and came to stand over her, licking his lips while drool spilled from them. Mimicking her crying and noises, he playfully wiped at his eyes while fighting back bouts of giggles. Squatting down over her legs, he grabbed her by the jaw and turned her head back and forth, examining her.

"Well, you're older than my usual, but how can I pass up a hand-delivered meal?" he asked, pushing her so she was flat on her back. She gasped and he could feel her body trembling as she tried to push him away. His hand grabbed hers and pinned them over her head; the other traced the lines of her tears down her cheeks and he licked them off the tip of his finger.

"Ooh, so sweet. You're going to be delicious," he giggled, pushing her harder into the floor as he brought his head down to sniff at her neck.

As terrified as she was, and as sure as she was that he was going to kill her, a nagging thought popped into her head. This clown, this...thing, turned her on like nobody's business. Sure, she was scared as she ran through the tunnels, but it was exhilarating. The way her blood pumped and her heart raced got her going, and now that he was pinning her to the ground under his body, she couldn't help but melt into his touch. Embarrassment made her cheeks turn bright red as she felt arousal make her muscles clench when his pressure shifted and he was pressed against her sex. His teeth sunk into her neck, but barely broke the skin before he pulled back, a confused look on his face. Their eyes met and she knew that he could feel it. He dropped back down to her neck and sucked the spot he bit, feeling her body tense beneath his own. 

"Well, well," his voice rumbled, "Looks like kitten has something better for me to eat."

His clawed hand released her wrists and cut through her shirt, tearing it shreds to expose breasts concealed by a black bra. That was the next thing to go, and his teeth latched onto her nipple, biting and sucking as he watched her reactions. She didn't want to enjoy it, but her body betrayed her and arched into his, desperate for him to be close. He laughed at her and bit down, sending shocks of pain through her chest. She watched as he ripped her jeans off, claws slicing her skin in his haste. He hummed, pulling her panties off and inhaling her arousal. His own erection was straining against his costume and it dug into her bare flesh as he climbed back up to grip her throat. 

"You want Pennywise to fuck you, don't you little one?" he asked teasingly, rocking his hips against her and watching as she fought a moan. She licked her lips and nodded rapidly, making him laugh.

"What a dirty little thing," he quipped, ripping the fabric of his costume. Her eyes widened at the sheer size of him. His cock was thick and several prominent veins rose from the pale flesh, and would most definitely hurt if he didn't go slow. Judging by the look in his eyes, though, slow was a word he didn't know the meaning of. The tip prodded at her entrance and she felt him pushing in too fast, the burn almost unbearable. She cried out in pain and he smirked, head dipping to her neck to bite at it. He sucked in another breath, basking in her fear and pain. 

His thrusts were fast, stretching her to fit around him and he was panting. All she could do was hold on to his arms and let him fuck her into the cement. Once the pain began to shift into pleasure, her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned, bucking her hips into his. He growled, dragging his claws up her left leg until he reached the back of her knee and hooked it in his arm to spread her wider for him. She hissed, throwing her head back and knotting her fingers into his dirty suit. His head was buried in her neck still, licking and biting as he grunted with every thrust. 

"That's it, kitten, take Pennywise's cock. Such a nasty girl you are, coming down here to get fucked," he growled into her flesh, laughing as she moaned at his words. He was rough, scratching and biting anywhere he could, and she loved every second of it. She forgot about the fact that he could kill her, and that he was likely going to when he was done. He wouldn't let her enjoy herself too long, just enough to get her whining, and then he'd bite down somewhere to make her think he was ready to devour her. The smell of her fear and lust was intoxicating to him, fueling his own carnal desires. Her little body fit him like a glove and he reached his other arm down to hook her right leg, pulling it up as he had with the first. She was completely open to him, vulnerable and crying out as the new angle allowed him to go deeper into her pussy. Every time he'd hit her cervix he'd laugh, drool pooling on her breasts as it dripped from his lips.

Regardless of the pain he caused, she was still writing beneath him. Each time he hurt her, bit her, clawed her, she only felt herself get wetter. Her pussy kept tightening up around his cock until she thought she'd lose her mind if she didn't cum soon. He snarled, nipping at her neck and sucking the blood out of it greedily. She gasped, moaning as his hot tongue lapped at the wounds he caused. 

"Do you want to cum, dirty girl? Hm?" he rasped, taking slower and deeper strokes. The head of his cock rubbed against her sweet spot and she tensed, looking at him with pleading eyes. If he was going to kill her, the least he could do was give her one toe-curling orgasm before he did.

"Fuck, God, please, yes," she spoke in short, single-syllable sentences as she desperately tried to get more friction on her aching clit. He continued his strokes, seeing how she was mewling with each one until her chest was heaving and she was almost crying again.

"Go on, then. Cum on Pennywise's cock," he rumbled, his words less a statement and more an order. She felt him bite down on her shoulder and screamed as the waves of pleasure made her body shake while she clenched around him. He howled at the new sensation, taking just a bit more flesh from her shoulder than she would have liked. She was still recovering from her own orgasm as she watched his eye roll to the side and his fangs grow out of his mouth. Liquid heat shot up into her body as he came, and his hips bucked as he filled her with every last drop he had. Both of them were shaking and when he pulled back, she could see her blood in his teeth and on his chin. He grinned at her, wiping a bit of it off on the tip of his finger and tapping her nose with it. 

"Run away now, little kitten, before the wolf catches you again," he giggled before disappearing right before her eyes.


End file.
